


How It Happened

by JustBeMe13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blaming, Boyfriend Trouble, Crying in the Shower, Depression, During A Long Time, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeling down, Feeling like shit, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Movie Night At School, Realization, Stress, This is me, Worriying, biography, breakdown - Freeform, ending relationships, guilty, kissies, love in the air, love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: They are classmates, they are friends, they are best friends, they are more.
Kudos: 3





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who want to know; Yes, this is a (mine) lovestory. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the angst.
> 
> Author-chan

They were classmates. Went to class together, did assignments together, did projects together. They slowly became friends, proceeding to make friends with their friends. But that gradually changed to becoming best friends. Then to more.

He’d heard her sing during Candle Light on the 22nd of November. She was performing her own written song ‘Like A Wave’ for the crowd. The moment he’d listened to her, he thought ‘oh’ and continued listening. He’d had a girlfriend, but that love story had been over in a week, and then he could only pine after the girl he’d heard singing. And that lasted for four months before he knew she felt the same as him. But it was more than worth the wait.

She’d only realized during movie night. They were watching the Lion King at school, with a lot of other people, and she had been sleeping because she’d already seen it. She woke up to someone kissing her head, gently. She had felt her eyes widen, realization crashing into her violently. She’d had a boyfriend, and she’d taken such a long time to realize she had fallen in love with someone else. It was normal, she guessed. Her boyfriend lived far away, so her heart judged that there was room for another. It wasn’t fair.

Most of the time she knew when she was in love, but seeing as she was still busy with her boyfriend, she hadn’t noticed her feelings grow and grown and then finally snap. She was in turmoil. Her whole mind was a mess of ‘What the hell do I do now?’. She had no idea. She felt a little awkward the rest of the night. They’d been spooning on the beanbag they’d brought, as friends. But now that was different, because she felt something for him. She tried her best to be normal for the rest of the night, which she succeeded in.

But then came the stress, the uncertainties, the worries. She didn’t know what to do. It caused her to becomes anxious and she didn’t know what to do with it. That started her 12 days of constant worrying. She had told her parents, but they’d said to wait it out. She was so stressed, but she didn’t let it show in school. She was just her normal self at school, keeping her friends close to her.

Then one day, while showering, she finally snapped. She began to cry and cry, and curled in on herself on the shower floor. She was crying so hard, her dad went to go see what was wrong.

“It’s normal,” he said.

“I want them both!” she cried out.

“You have to choose, just think about it for a few more days,” her dad said.

She didn’t like that. She felt like absolute shit for the longest time. And those 12 days seemed like an eternity. She bottled everything up for a few more days, feeling like crap, but going on. Then the 4th of February came along. She was at school later that day, for the Open Day of her school. She was working in the music room, and had to perform a few songs. She did three of them, perhaps two. When she was done, she went to have a walk around with the boy she liked and a friend.

She felt anxious, because she wanted to tell him that she loved him. But she didn’t know how. So she did the only thing she knew at the moment.

“This is your fault!” she yelled at him.

His surprised face was hilarious, if it wasn’t for the serious situation. He’d asked her what was his fault, but she wouldn’t really answer him. They went to the podium, closed of and private, to talk about it.

There, she had the courage to tell him, and she discovered he’d liked her for a long time now as well. Perhaps a tiny four months at that moment. She felt ecstatic to know this and they kissed, just once.

She also felt kinda guilty. He told her she had to make the decision. So then it was another 4 days of thinking and wondering what to do. Finally, after what felt like years, she had made her choice.

She called her boyfriend on the 8th of February, didn’t want him to know what had been going on, she felt that would be unfair to him. She called him, felt very nervous and very guilty, and told him that she did not love him anymore. It was the truth. It was for the better, than he could move on with his life and she with hers. It was better this way, for the both of them, even though he didn’t really know what had happened.

She’d asked him if he wanted his pendant back, but he said she could keep it, and she still treasures it to this day. She thinks of him as a good friend, even if they don’t talk a lot and she still feels like something is not right. She wants him to find love, doesn’t really know how to explain what happened that made them break apart. But with this, she can, and now she has. She hopes he will understand and still want to be her friend.

She ended their relationship, and continued with the one she now loved. It was better for her, she thought to herself. She felt better, she hadn’t minded the distance between her and her boyfriend, but to her personally, this was better now. She hoped that he would soon find love with someone who’d loved him like she had done. And someone that could give him what he needed, for he was such a sweet, kind, and loving person she wished him the world.

Now, at this moment, she is happy with her new boyfriend. And they are happy together. But still, she had felt like she had an obligation to explain everything to her ex. And thus, with this, I have, and I hope you understand.

Please stay my friend and I hope to see you again someday, with a love of your own.


End file.
